


Back here again

by The_Hybrid



Series: Letters From River Song [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is back with CAL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back here again

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea how many of these I'm going to end up with

So I'm back here again. At least you said goodbye this time. I've been wondering, did you save her? Your impossible girl? And did you see her again?

I never did thank you for saving me. I just lashed out. But I am thankful. For you saving me. For everything. 

 

 

See you around, Doctor.


End file.
